


Butterflies

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e18 Six Meetings Before Lunch, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I know the man deep down inside, underneath the armored exterior.  He is incredibly good at loving and very easy to love."





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The party was boring; what else was new. The staffers did not always have a good time there; it was not required, though they were all required to be there. Tonight was the Danish Royal Dinner for Prince Per of Denmark and his young bride, Chantal Marie Lakadopoulos of Greece. They had been married for fifteen months and were the new parents of Princess…Leo forgot the child’s name. It didn’t matter anyway, as the infant was not at the party. She was about the only one.

Politicians, dignitaries, lobbyists, hangers-on, and some celebrities packed the East Room of the White House. There was a great string band playing, wine flowing, interesting and boring conversation about the room. Leo made his staffers fan out, to see and be seen. He spotted the one he was looking for, chatting with Tom Brokaw. He watched the veteran newsman take her out on the dance floor. There was a faster song playing…Leo thought it might be Shake, Rattle and Roll.

Sometimes it all sounded the same with these musicians. The woman knew how to shake a tail feather and the two dancers attracted a crowd. A photographer began to snap photos and the White House Chief of Staff expected to see her in the Post tomorrow morning. It might possibly be in the New York Times. She was stunning and Mr. Brokaw wore the smile of a happy man. 

After another spin on the floor, White House Press Secretary CJ Cregg excused herself. Leo watched her make her way to the bar, get a glass of wine and blend in seamlessly with DNC blowhards. They were happy for the distraction. So was he. She looked breathtaking in a purple Oscar de la Renta evening gown of silk and sequins. The top was strapless and though her bosom was not ample, CJ worked it as only a woman who knew she was sexy could.

“Have you ever met Jeff Breckinridge’s wife?” 

The President of the United States had this way of sneaking up on people unaware. Though this sudden presence startled Leo, he did not show it.

“Anna? Several times over the years…lovely woman.”

“They’ve been divorced for seven years Leo.”

“What?” he looked at the President.

“Yeah. He and his second wife have been together just over five years. I think you need to introduce yourself.”

“I'm sure I've met her; you know I'm lousy with names sir. It’s faces that I never forget.”

“I know. Leo, stop ogling Claudia Jean. Go to the portico, smoke a cigarette, and meet Mrs. Breckinridge.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm the boss of you.” He took a cigarette from his inside pocket. “Go.”

“Alright. The portico sir?”

“Yes.”

Leo checked his pocket for a lighter, looked at CJ once more, and went out. It was late April; the weather was beautiful. Many had made their way outside for smoking and conversation. It was where he found Toby Ziegler, cigar in hand; actually enjoying what Leo was sure was a battle with Congresswoman Kim Hatch of Ohio.

“Jeff.”

Leo approached the Assistant Attorney General for Civil Rights and the two men shook hands. They had known each other for a long time; Leo couldn’t believe he didn’t realize he was divorced and remarried.

“How are you Leo? You look quite dapper tonight sir.”

Leo did the male model pose and the two men laughed.

“You look good too Jeff. How are you?”

“Well; enjoying my new position. I appreciate the Administration backing me and choosing not to comment on my opinions.”

“We believe in you. Is your wife with you this evening?”

“Of course. Bonnie? Darling, I’d like you to meet someone.”

Leo recognized her from halfway across the portico. She looked stunning in a blue dress, certainly designer but he didn’t know which one. Her hair was piled on her head, jewels running through it. Somewhere along the way someone must have told her…it was now auburn. How could she still have that smattering of freckles across her nose?

“Leo McGarry, this is my wife, Bonnie Harper-Breckinridge.”

“We have met.” Bonnie extended her hand and Leo took it.

“When?” Jeff asked.

“It looks as if your wife is an old friend of mine. We went to college together.”

“You knew each other at Michigan?”

“You might not believe it Jeff, but Leo had serious leftist tendencies. He planned to become the first Socialist President.”

“That does not surprise me.” the assistant AG laughed. “Were you two close?”

Leo cleared his throat as Bonnie nodded.

“We dated pretty seriously.” She replied.

“Oh, now that surprises me.”

“I didn’t know you remarried Jeff. Bonnie, you are as lovely as ever. It is good to see you again.”

“You too. Do you have to go; I would love to talk?”

Leo looked at Jeff but he did not seem bothered by the prospect. He was taking her home tonight. For a moment, Leo remembered how she used to giggle when he kissed her ear; sighed when he touched her. Oh my God, his first love was standing right in front of him. This didn’t seem possible.

“Excuse me, Leo.” Charlie walked up and handed him a note.

“Thanks Charlie.” He opened it, reading CJ’s script. ‘I'm sure you'll be here longer than I. I'm going back to your suite to get undressed. xoxo, C.’ Leo smiled as he slipped the note into his pocket.

“Do you have to step away?” she asked.

“No. Um, but I probably should. We have a lot to catch up on and it will take longer than this dinner permits. God, it is good to see you. Jeff, you have an amazing woman here.”

“You definitely don’t have to tell me that.” he put his arm around his wife and she smiled.

“Take my card.” She pulled it from her clutch purse. “We’ll get together soon.”

“Yes. Excuse me; enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Goodnight Leo.”

He walked away from the Breckinridges and his head was swimming. Why hadn't Jed just told him? The President always loved a surprise but this was too much. Shaking it off, he walked back into the thick of the party. Everyone was still partying…he didn’t know how much longer it would go on. Though he chatted with the Undersecretary of State, Leo watched CJ dance with Josh. Soon she was making her way closer and closer to the exit. 

There were cheek kisses, smiles, handshakes; more pleasantries than were needed. He watched as several men, a few married, tried to get more than her attention. How did women handle the constant barrage of that? There was definitely no one pushing up on him. Well, there was one, and as he watched her laugh, smile, and glide out of the clutches of other men, he wondered why. Leo decided to make a move toward her. May as well have a little fun before she disappeared.

“Excuse me CJ.”

“Yes?”

Their bodies betrayed nothing but their eyes said everything. They didn’t even touch; the heat between them was still enough to scorch.

“Are you on the way out?” he asked.

“Despite how it looks, the party is winding down. I will be happy to stay if you need me to sir.”

Leo’s smile betrayed him. Only she could do that, remove his mask without his consent.

“No, I think you can go if you'd like.” He said.

“Well there is important business I need to attend to at the Watergate Hotel.” She lowered her voice.

“I will see you later. Every inch of you.”

“Mmm hmm. Goodnight.”

He watched her walk away and then went to find the President. He wasn’t angry with Jed; it was hard to stay angry with Jed. Easy to get angry and hard to stay that way.

“You could have said something.” He said through clenched teeth as he and the President said goodnight to distinguished guests.

“How would I even have done that?”

“Maybe she was not interested in seeing me sir. They have been married for a while.”

“Why would you think that Leo?”

“I'm on television practically everyday. She knew where to find me if she wanted to.”

“There is no point in going over all of that now. You two are reunited.”

“Reunited? She is married and I'm…White House Chief of Staff.”

He noticed Jed’s obvious disappointment at not hearing the exact nature of his relationship with CJ. All of the White House staffers knew they were together, some chose not to like it, but that was all they knew. Curiosity got the better of them sometimes but Leo and CJ did their best to separate their personal life from work. The President just feared that the whole thing might be fleeting.

He feared heartbreak for two of his favorite people. It seemed impossible that they would want to work together if their ‘thing’ didn’t flourish. He did not intend to let that happen. Leo could not understand how he thought sticking his nose in it would prevent that. Three had a tendency to be a crowd.

***

“Baby, I am so sorry.”

CJ fell asleep in the middle of the bed. Leo slipped in a couple of hours later, pulling her sleeping body close to his. She smiled though she didn’t want to wake up. She loved the feel of his naked body against the cotton of the dress shirt of his that she wore. CJ’s smile grew as Leo reached around and started unbuttoning it.

“I'm sleeping.” She mumbled.

“I know baby.” He whispered in her ear before taking it between his lips. “I just need to touch you. I'm desperate to touch you.”

“What took you so long?”

Leo wasn’t sure he was going to tell her about the reemergence of his first love. It wasn’t as if he thought CJ would be jealous…the relationship had ended over thirty years ago. He just didn’t know and wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. Especially when she acquiesced to him removing her shirt. His hand stroked her smooth, flat stomach. It crept up, softly cupping her tiny breast. CJ bit her lip when he flicked the nipple. She didn’t make a sound but Leo was well aware that she felt it. He spread her long legs apart with his knee. She gasped when the wiry hair on his thigh made contact with the wet, sensitive skin.

Leo turned CJ over on her back; the look of desire in her eyes caused his ego to swell as well as his erection. He straddled her and they kissed passionately. CJ moaned into his mouth, wrapping her long arms around his neck. Leo’s hands touched her everywhere. Her moans and cries of satisfaction only drove him on as he stroked and caressed every inch of her.

“Oh Leo.”

“Yeah baby. You like that?”

“Mmm, don’t stop.”

“Never, I promise.”

He slid his hand between her thighs, rubbing her clit until she climaxed twice. As she caught her breath, Leo trailed wet kisses across her neck and throat.

“You are so amazing, mmm.” She whispered, laughing. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

Leo wrapped her legs around him as he shifted his body to where he wanted to be. He groaned when she stroked his erection. Sliding inside of her, Leo sighed relief when he had gone as far as he could and began to move in and out. He couldn’t help but love the way her body tightened around his. The way she arched her back and her breathing changed as he made love to her. The way she sometimes let him hold her wrists down, and would smile that sexy grin when he wanted to get a bit more aggressive.

“Fuck me Leo! Oh yeah, oh God, I love it!”

“You do, don’t you? I do baby, oh God.”

“Ohhh yes.”

He drove deeper and CJ cried out his name with another intense orgasm. He fell with her, holding her close as they both trembled from the intensity of the moment. He kissed her lips before they both stilled completely.

“Don’t move.” She held on to his hips.

“I won't.”

He knew what she liked and how she liked it. Neither knew how but Leo was a virtual expert in CJ-ology almost from the beginning. How in tune they were with each other was both exhilarating and frightening. As his heart rate returned to normal, Leo stroked CJ’s hair and felt content to hear her sighs.

“I can tell you anything, right?”

It was really a rhetorical question because he knew he could. There were certain things that he would never reveal but it had nothing to do with not trusting her. He was White House Chief of Staff and secrets were his business. It wasn’t always something CJ readily accepted, though for the time being her love for him won out. Leo waited for the proverbial other shoe to drop. Losing her would be painful…he also thought it was inevitable.

“You know that you can Leo, but do you mind telling me tomorrow?” she cuddled in his arms and stroked his chest. “I'm exhausted and that is your fault you know.”

“I accept that. We will talk tomorrow baby; go to sleep. I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too.”

***

Leo stood as she walked over to the table in the Oval Room. All these years later and she was still one of the most stunning women in the room. It was a chilly, rainy day; she was dressed in a red above the knee dress with a matching knee-length jacket.

“Hi there.” She kissed his cheek before sitting.

“Hello.”

“I was starting to think you weren’t going to call.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “An instinct. You don’t necessarily like revisiting the past.”

“You are more than that.”

His statement was met with a nod and then silence. Bonnie ordered a glass of Pinot Noir while Leo sipped his tasteless seltzer water. After almost a week, he finally told CJ about his intention to reach out to someone from his past.

 

“Married to Jeff Breckinridge? What a small world.”

“And you don’t mind?”

“Mind what?”

She was sitting on the edge of her bed brushing her hair. Leo loved to watch her to do that. She had done something with it recently, lightened it or highlights or something like that. Anyway, it wasn’t dark auburn anymore, but a reddish gold that he really liked.

“You know, my seeing an old girlfriend?”

“She was more than that Leo…you said she was your first love. You managed to act only slightly like an ass with Mike Kerrigan came to town. I'm going to be better than you were.”

“Wait a minute, you kept him from me. That’s why my reaction was as it was. I'm telling you about Bonnie.”

“I didn’t keep it from you, I just…”

“You just what?” he cocked an eyebrow.

“Shut up.”

“Yes ma'am.” He kissed her cheek.

 

“I’d like to know how you’ve been over the years.” Leo said.

After graduation from University of Michigan, Bonnie went to the Wharton School of Business as Leo headed to University of Chicago Law School. When she finished her MBA, many financial companies courted her. It was the early 70s and Bonnie was a hot commodity. She chose Stern McClain, which allowed her to travel and even live overseas while working. She worked for them for 17 years.

During the time, she married a prominent London based attorney with political aspirations named Thomas Fortune. She had twin daughters the second year they were married. Lesley and Alexandra were a joy to her life. Unfortunately, her marriage crumbled after eight years. Thomas was a drinker, and as it intensified, their verbal battles became physical. Bonnie did not intend to stay in a situation like that.

She was a divorced woman in 1986 and left Stern McClain at the height of her success a year later. They had been good to her but she felt as if she could not break through the glass ceiling. Klein Financial Group offered her a lucrative CFO position, if she was willing to move her family to Washington, DC. Bonnie packed up her seven-year-old twins and they came to the nation’s capital.

“How did you and Jeff meet?” Leo asked after their lunch arrived.

“I became involved in some political ventures. It was nothing serious but Jeff was speaking at one of the events.” She cut her salmon. “We became friends instantly but he was married and I had sworn off men for a while. Honestly, I was not interested him in that way. We ran into each other again years later. He told me he was in love with me, had been for years, and proposed on our second date.”

Leo didn’t take Jeff ever to be compulsive about anything. He definitely knew what it was like to love this woman though.

“Did you accept?”

“I did.” She nodded, laughing. “It was impossible not to be enamored with Jeff. My girls love him and our blended family is quite happy. It’s a good life.”

“It is wonderful to see you smile. Why didn’t you contact me years ago when you came to the capital? I would have loved to see you.”

“I don’t know. I didn’t want anything between us to be awkward. Not everyone wants to go back in time, you know what I mean. I had just been through a tough time and I didn’t want my fondness of things past to cause me to relive mistakes.”

“I don’t quite understand. What mistakes?”

“I seemed to have a thing, a fondness I guess, for men who drank too much. My father drank too much. After what my girls had been through…I just couldn’t do that to them again. I'm sorry, I…”

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Leo caressed her hand. “I certainly did drink too much. I've been sober since 1993.”

“Congratulations. I saw the press conference and I was very proud of you on that day. So tell me, how did Father Jed become the President of the United States?”

Leo laughed. They spent hours in the restaurant, chatting and laughing. They showed each other some old pictures that they kept along with pictures of their children. Current and future plans were also discussed. The past didn’t take up much of their conversation but Bonnie did tell Leo how much she loved him back then.

“The feeling was very mutual. I wanted to tell you a million times but it just didn’t seem right. I mean, it felt right but I knew that I couldn’t hold onto you. Saying it would have been unfair to the both of us.”

“Do you have love in your life Leo?” Bonnie asked.

“If I tell you no then you'll feel sorry for me.” he replied.

“I won't.” she shook her head. “But it will sadden me. I know the man deep down inside, underneath the armored exterior. He is incredibly good at loving and very easy to love.”

“There is someone.”

“Good.” Her smile was genuine, and beautiful. “Does she make you happy?”

“Unbelievably. Through what seems like none of my own doing, I make her feel the same way.”

“It is better when a man doesn’t know how much his love means to a woman. That way he can never abuse it.”

“I would like for the two of us to be a part of each other’s lives Bonnie.”

“Me too.”

Leo smiled as he held her hand. All these years and the woman still gave him butterflies. He had mixed feelings, she was married and he found that he was quite in love with CJ. Still, the idea of spending more time with her was something he wanted. Knowing himself the way that he did, Leo figured he would once again push himself into his work and try to forget about her. It would be a blatant contradiction to what he just said and felt. It would not be the first time and he was sure Bonnie would call him on it. She would not push though. She knew him well enough to know that that usually had the opposite effect. Her husband worked for the Administration so they would see each other in very public places, which was all the better.

***

“How did it go?”

CJ poked her head into Leo’s office on Friday evening. They had been busy preparing for summer at the White House. Most Americans expected the President to spend several months boating, fishing, and doing other things rich people did when they didn’t have to work. The same thing most of the Congress would be doing. Jed Bartlet had other plans. He planned to spend his summer reminding Americans that he was there for them. The midterm elections were close and they could turn things in their favor. Most of the staffers were going to try to squeeze in some time off before August, when the midterms kicked into high gear.

“What?” Leo looked up from his paperwork, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

“What? Your lunch Leo?”

“It went fine.”

“You don’t sound very convincing.” She stepped further into the office, closing the door. 

“How am I supposed to sound?” he asked, going back to his folders.

“I don’t know. Seeing someone you haven’t seen in a long time, someone who meant a great deal to you, you should sound more than disinterested.”

“Are you hungry?” Leo wanted to change the subject.

“Mmm hmm. Its Friday Leo; lets get out of here.”

“We can go and get Chinese.”

“Go out?”

“I told you that someone seeing us out together is not going to rouse too much suspicion. Anyway, paparazzi are not going to be stalking a Chinese restaurant.”

CJ nodded.

“Lets get take out and go back to my place.” She said. “We could cuddle on the couch with a good movie.”

“What movie?” Leo started to shut down his office while CJ stood patiently. When the place was mostly dark, he took the Press Secretary in his arms. The President was in Manchester for a week and most of the Senior Staff had gone home for the night. She rustled his hair; that made Leo smile.

“I felt butterflies in my stomach baby…when I was with Bonnie today.”

“Yeah?” CJ rubbed his stomach and it stirred again.

“I need you to know that that doesn’t mean my feelings for you have changed.”

“Leo, of course not. If you didn’t spend so much time repressing feelings that should be expressed, you would know that was normal.” She kissed him. “C’mon, lets go. You're sleeping in tomorrow.”

“Claudia Jean…”

“Don’t start. The President is out of town and you do not need to be here with the crows on a Saturday. It has been a while since we spent a morning together. Don’t you always enjoy those mornings?”

“Very much.” He smiled.

“OK then. Time to start the weekend.”

“You go and I’ll follow.”

She gave him the OK sign and Leo watched as she made her way to the exit. He knew when he signed out and slid into the back of his car, she was going to be there. That was a wonderful feeling. He didn’t know if she would always be but Leo planned to be incredibly good at loving CJ tonight.

***


End file.
